Don't Worry
by xCookie93
Summary: Chandler is worried, when Joey is late. Chanoey slash. One-shot.


Don't Worry

Joey/Chandler (Friends)

"Hey," Chandler said, walking into Monica's and Rachel's apartment, "have you guys seen Joey today?"

"No, wasn't he auditioning?" Rachel asked, not looking at him but just continuing to polish her nails.

"He should've been back by now," Chandler said with his hands on his hips, frowning slightly. "Actually, he should've been back a couple of hours ago. And he hasn't called yet."

Monica looked up from her cooking.

"Well," she said, "I guess it took more time than he expected." She shrugged.

"Yeah," Ross said from the couch, "the guy found a chick backstage, so what?"

Chandler didn't look very convinced, especially not after they had been making out, him and Joey. He decided to hide it.

"You're right," he said wondering. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Chandler..." Monica dropped everything she had in her hands and walked up to him. "I'm sure he'll be home soon. Don't worry so much, okay? Joey's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

Chandler didn't move.

"Yeah. I just can't help it. My friend is out there and could literally have been killed or something by now." He turned around, leaving Monica and heading for the door. "But hey, that wouldn't happen, would it?"

"Chandler..!"

Just managing to hear his own name, Chandler shut the door to the apartment.

Chandler rolled over onto his back. After being forcing himself to sleep, he found himself staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. No way was he falling asleep.

He had kept the door to the living room open, so he would be able to hear the phone if it suddenly should start ringing. He didn't really have much hope left for it to happen.

Closing his eyes, he pictured himself stumbling out of bed and picking up the phone. He would listen to Joey's voice, being assured that everything was alright and that he would be home right away. He would smile and later go to bed together with Joey, cuddling up to him.

Chandler opened his eyes, and his fantasy was gone.

They really hadn't done much about the sleeping-together thing. But Chandler really wanted it. Joey didn't seem to understand how much their relationship mattered to him. He guessed that Joey was still living in some kind of illusion.

He really wanted Joey to know how much he appreciated him.

Carefully, Joey opened the door and yanked himself into the dark apartment.

When he was just about to drop his bag on the floor beside the door, the light was suddenly turned on. In chock, he ended up with his back against the door, dropping the bag out of pure surprise.

"Hell, you scared me!" he exclaimed, when he saw Chandler standing just outside his room.

"Where've you been?" Chandler asked furiously, taking a few strong steps forward.

Joey still tried to catch his breath.

"The car broke down in no-where, so I was stuck for a while."

"And you didn't think about _calling_?" Chandler was in a rage.

Rubbing his neck, Joey did that stupid frowning thing he always did when he was all guilty.

"I kinda'... didn't have coins for a phone."

"Oh?" Chandler said. "Well, that's just perfect!" He walked closer to Joey. "'Cause it's not like I've been sitting by the phone for hours, worrying the shit out of myself!"

Joey was really taken back by Chandler's outburst. It always frightened him to see him this angry.

"Hey, Chandler," he said calmly in attempt to modify the conversation, "relax, okay? I'm just a little late."

Chandler snorted, smiling ironically.

"A little late? You call seven hours _a little late_? I was freaking out!"

"Look, I'm sorry," Joey said, taking a step towards Chandler. "But I really think you should calm down. You're gonna wake up the entire block."

Turning a little after just staring at Joey, Chandler rubbed his forehead.

"Something could've..." His voice faded.

Joey eyed Chandler questioningly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Almost in the same moment, Chandler sort of jumped to Joey and pulled him into a tight hug.

Joey froze for a brief moment, completely surprised. But almost immediately, he returned the favor and wrapped his arms around Chandler. He felt how strong the arms around him turned out to be, as they almost squeezed all air out of him.

"Hey, it's okay," he said lowly and placed a hand on the back of Chandler's neck. "I'm here now. You don't have to worry."

"I didn't know what to think," Chandler murmured into Joey's jacket, twisting its back in his fists.

"You really thought something serious could've happened?"

"You know me."

Joey couldn't do anything but agree. Chandler always expected the worst.

"God, it's so good to have you back home, man," Chandler said, before Joey had any time to say something.

They loosened up and found themselves simply standing in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"I've been gone for a day," Joey said to follow up on Chandler's last statement.

"Yeah, and that's long enough to me," Chandler assured, placing his hand on the side of Joey's face. He stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Joey couldn't help smiling. He leaned in and kissed Chandler deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Can we just sleep in the same bed tonight?" Chandler asked when their lips parted. They hadn't moved out of their spot in the middle of the kitchen.

"Sure," Joey nodded, not being able to stop smiling.

Smiling back, Chandler kissed Joey briefly once more before taking his hand, dragging him along.

Side 5 af 5


End file.
